That's High School For Ya
by CHA KibaXNaruto baby
Summary: Naruto is at his first year in high school. While roaming around not knowing where to go he finds himself running into a curtain individual named Kiba Inuzka. While Kiba becomes his best friend he starts to develop feelings for him, but a curtain classmate, Sasuke Uchiha, starts to feel jealous and neglected because of the lack of attention he's getting. This is an AU so they are
1. Chapter 1

That's high school for ya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This is a (NC-17) rated story. Please do not read if you are under age.

**Description:** Naruto is at his first year in high school. While roaming around not knowing where to go he finds himself running into a curtain individual named Kiba Inuzka. While Kiba becomes his best friend he starts to develop feelings for him, but a curtain classmate, Sasuke Uchiha, starts to feel jealous and neglected because of the lack of attention he's getting. This is an AU so they aren't ninja's but this place when all of them are older in their 16 or 17's. Also I gave Naruto Iruka sensei to be his guardian because I felt it would be hard trying to be in school and have no one there for him but it's still somewhat on the same story line as the series goes.

**Chapter one**

**A new day**

Naruto woke groggily to his alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. He turned to look at it, the time read in bright green lights 6:30a.m. He finally got out of bed to turn it off because the noise was practically beating his head with a stick. He stretched his arms out, made up his bed, and put on his new uniform for his first day at high school. As he slowly put on his uniform the thought ran through his head*This is my first day of high school, one more step closer to being the president!*(yes I know it's not the best I could have done but it's what I could think of at the moment so live with it). While Naruto was fantasizing of being president his thoughts where interrupted by his guardian, Iruka Umino.

"Naruto are you up yet? You know todays your first day of school and if your late I'm not gona take you to school!"

Although Iruka was his guardian Naruto thought of him more as a brother since they both lost their parents when they were young.

"Ya I'm up don't get your panties in a wad!"

Naruto finished putting on his uniform and went down stairs to get breakfast.

Iruka was sitting at his bar Stoll sipping on his coffee as he usually does every morning when he wakes Naruto up.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Iruka asked putting his coffee down.

"Fine, I guess, why do you ask?"

"No reason just tryin to look out for you, ya know?"

"Ya I know."

"So what do you want for breakfast? Would you care for ramen?" he said getting a devilish grin.

"No!"(Recently Naruto and Iruka had a bet; Iruka said if Naruto could last a whole 4 months without eating ramen he would get him a cellphone. Naruto was currently in his 3rd month and had one more week to go.)

"You sure? You know I have 4 boxes of it."

"Stop it! There was nothing in the rules about teasing me!"

"Exactly. So I can do it all I want."

"Forget this." Naruto grabbed a granola bar and stormed out the front door with book bag in hand a ripping the granola bar to shreds as he walked to school.

Iruka sat in the silence still sipping his coffee and grinning devilishly still.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Kid...

...

Naruto finally arrived at his school; he read the somewhat dusty lettering on the front of the school it read "Leaf Academy". Once inside the school Naruto got lost easily, he didn't know where he was going or in what direction. Lucky for him his teacher didn't count him late because they wanted to start the year off on a good start. His teacher for some abnormal reason wore a mask over his face. He said he wore it so that his "beauty" wouldn't be a distraction. No one believed him so he took it off for 7 seconds then put it back on and in those 7 seconds all the girls in the room started sighing and put their heads in their hands with that dreamy look in their eyes. Naruto never forgot the silver haired man's name though it was Kakashi.

So it turned out all the extra girls in class didn't belong there because the school ran on a three students per teacher rule which was bogus.

Funny Naruto thought he would have more teachers than just Kakashi but hey if it's one teacher that he has to deal with it would be fine by him. Naruto also found it funny that he only had two other classmates, apparently the school divided the students up into groups of three depending on their score from last year. Kakashi was I guess you could say the intermediate teacher.

"Ok class it's time to start."

"Start what? "Said a raven haired boy from the middle of the class

"Ya start what? "Said his other classmate who had a strange pink hair color.

Naruto thought she kinda cute.

Kakashi thought for a second then answered the raven haired boys' question "Well we could get to know each other since it's the first day, here I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I am 29, and I like reading." with a smile on his face even though it was kinda hard to see it behind that mask. "Now it's your turn, why don't you start with the blonde hair."

Naruto didn't really share his life story with people other than Iruka so he gave it he's best shot.

"Um my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 16, and I love ramen but I can't have any because of this stupid bet I made with Iruka."

Kakashi just smiled at Naruto's last statement. And the raven haired boy just started with an emotionless face.

"Ok good why don't you give it a whirl?" Kakashi referenced to the pink haired girl.

"Ok my name is Sakura Haruno, I too am 16, and I enjoy reading love stories and fantasizing about a curtain someone." Sakura said while looking towards the raven haired boy, Naruto felt slightly jealous because of this.

Kakashi nodded and finally let the raven haired boy speak. Naruto was eager to hear this one's story.

"...my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am 17, and I live only to kill my brother." Sasuke said this boldly like it was something to be proud of.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto just stood there with confused and horrified faces.

Finally Kakashi broke the silence "Um ok then well now that we know who each other is why don't we play some games?" trying to lighten the mood.

They were in class for what seemed like an eternity, but it was only 2 hours. They played scramble, trouble, and monopoly. Naruto always complaining if he didn't win.

The bell rang for lunch and Naruto went straight to the noodles bar as a substitute for his ramen. He ate by himself since he only knew two people here.

Naruto looked around to see if he saw Sasuke or Sakura so that they could sit with him, but no luck.

He kept looking when he noticed a young boy who for some reason had the appearance of a dog. He looked about Naruto's age and had red triangle tattoos on either side of his check, messy brunette hair and fangs, Naruto wondered if they were real or not, Naruto stared at him till he finally sat down with two other people Naruto assumed were his classmates.

"I see you've gotten a good look at Kiba "said Sasuke

Naruto jumped not noticing the emo looking boy had sat next to him.

"Why'd you scare me like that Sasuke?"

"I didn't mean to but you were gawking at Kiba like he was water in a desert."

Naruto didn't want to seem like he was checking Kiba out even though he was "I...I was not!"

"You were too and you drooled a bit as well."

Naruto whipped his chin then ate in silence for a while before asking Sasuke how he knew Kiba.

"So Sasuke, how do you know Kiba? "Trying not to sound desperate.

Sasuke gave Naruto a smirk before answering him "He used to be my neighbor some years back then I moved."

"Oh have you talked to him yet?" curious to know more.

"Not yet but maybe on our way back to class."

"That's cool." Naruto wanted so badly to meet this Kiba guy but he didn't know how to approach him so he pondered ideas in his head.

"Are you feeling ok there?" asked Sasuke noticing the look on Naruto's face.

"Hm? Oh ya I'm fine doing worry about me."

When lunch ended Naruto tried to devise a plan to talk to Kiba, when Naruto not paying attention ran into Kiba.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Kiba said turning around to face Naruto.

"Oh uh sorry my bad." Naruto said trying not to shudder so much.

"It's fine. What's your name blondie?"

Naruto thought it kinda insulting to call him "blondie" like that but he didn't want to pick a fight with some random kid he just met especially since he 'was' checking him out.

"My name is Naruto. What about you dog boy?"

Kiba smiled to himself seeing that Naruto had some backbone. "Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka nice to meet ya" he held out his hand for Naruto to shake.

After staring uncomfortably at Kiba's eyes he finally shook his hand.

"We should hang out some time Naruto, anyways I gotta go to class I'll see you around." Kiba left with a wave and disappeared around the corner.

"You're doing it again Naruto." said Sasuke from behind Naruto.

"Doing what?" asked Naruto turning to look at him not knowing what the raven boy was talking about.

"The drooling Naruto." while rolling his eyes.

Naruto whipped his mouth once more to clear his face of the drool.

"Whatever let's just get to class." said Naruto starting to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Unlikely Coincidence...

...

The rest of class was boring, or at least to Naruto. Sasuke was listing to music on his iPhone, Sakura was texting her best friend and listing to music, Kakashi was at his desk reading some stupid book, and Naruto kept thinking about Kiba although this time he didn't drool because he didn't want Sasuke to get on him about it again. Finally the final bell rang to release the students to go home. Naruto said his good byes to Sakura and Sasuke knowing he would most likely see them tomorrow anyways.

While walking home Naruto noticed that Kiba was going the same way as him. Naruto didn't know how but he ran into Kiba a second time.

*what a coincidence* Naruto thought to himself. *Well I guess I better say something.*

"Umm hey Kiba." Naruto said although you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Hmm?" Kiba turned to see Naruto walking on the other side of the road. "I guess that's twice in one day huh?" Kiba said referring to the fact that this is their second time running into each other.

"Ya I guess it is."

"Yup, so do you live down this way?" Kiba asked while he crossed the road so he could stand right next to Naruto.

Naruto tried his best to not blush because he didn't want Kiba to notice.

"Uh ya I actually live at this house." Naruto pointed to the small orangeish colored house that was about 100 ft. away.

"Oh really no way. I live right across from you." Funny how Naruto didn't see anyone walking to school from his direction.

"That's a wired coincidence huh?" said Kiba trying to get Naruto to focus on the conversation.

"Huh? Oh ya it is." Naruto found it hard to not look him in the eyes, it was like a trance.

Naruto finally reached his house and was about to leave the dog appearing boy but got stopped.

"Hey Naruto you mind if I stay at your house for a while I mean I know we just met and all but mom can be really bicthy if she doesn't have her coffee."

Naruto figured that was probably the reason he didn't see him this morning.

"Uh I guess you can stay for a while my brother won't be back home for while anyways."

"You live with your brother?" Kiba asked trying to imagine life with his sister as his mom.

"Well he's like my brother but he's actually my guardian, we both lost our parents when we were young."

"Oh damn I'm sorry." Kiba didn't think such a nice guy could have such a bad life story.

"Ah don't sweat it I get it all the time."

"Ok if you say so." Kiba said with a shrug.

Naruto just sat there with a blank expression just staring at Kiba.

"Uh ok that's getting kinda creepy dude." Kiba said while frowning slightly.

"Oh sorry sorry I didn't mean to I was just thinking about something that happened in class."

"Ok so we gona go inside?"

"Oh ya let's go."

Naruto led Kiba inside his house, it felt kinda weird having someone else in the house besides him and Iruka but Naruto felt he would get used to it.

Inside The House...

Naruto went straight to his refrigerator to get his left-over spaghetti from last night. (We all know why he has spaghetti)Kiba had his hands in his pockets and was looking out the window in Naruto's living room.

"Did you want some?" Naruto asked looking back at Kiba.

"No I'm good I had a big lunch."

"Suit yourself. "That's all it took for Naruto to devour all the spaghetti.

Kiba still staring out the window and thought to himself*my mom needs therapy*

"Kiba are you feeling ok?" looking at him worried.

"Who me I'm fine just thinking about stuff."

"Oh ok." Naruto didn't think he liked Kiba but it seemed to be the only reasonable answer, funny how he had recently accepted the fact that he was bi almost a week ago. When he told Iruka surprisingly he was ok with it because he too was gay. Naruto smirked to himself remembering the awkward day.

"Hey I gotta question for ya Naruto."

"Ya sure go ahead, what is it?"

"Don't take this offensive but are you gay or something?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow finding it funny how he was thinking about the very topic.

"I'm actually bi but ya, you gotta problem with that?"

"No just wondering cause I noticed that you kept staring at me and I just figured that..." Kiba trailed off looking in a different direction trying not to make eye contact.

"You figured that I like you is that what you were going to say?"

"Ya." Kiba rubbed the back of his head and had a guiltily look on his face.

"Well know this you're cute and all but I don't think you're my type." Naruto knew Kiba was definitely his type but he wanted to get to know him more and eventually move him his friendship to the next level if possible.

"Oh really is that so?" Kiba said this like he was offended that Naruto didn't like him.

"Yes really why does it matter to you anyways you're not gay?"

Kiba stood there with a blank expression for 4 seconds before responding. "I know but still I can tell that you like me."

"Do you want me to like you or something because if I didn't know any better I would say I think someone's 180 degree angle is getting a little acute?" Naruto laughed at himself for comparing the situation to angles and junk.

"That's not it at all! "Kiba said with a slight blush on his face even though his red tattoos hid it from view.

"I think it is." Naruto said this slyly while walking slowly toward Kiba.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked walking backwards.

"Oh nothing just walking." Naruto said continuing to walk toward Kiba until his back was against the wall.

"Naruto I..." Kiba was interrupted by Naruto's lips against his.

Naruto pulled away slowly and looked deep into Kiba's beast like eyes. "So you sure you don't like me now?"

Kiba just stood there looking in Naruto's hypnotic sea blue eyes. "I...I don't know."

"Well maybe I should try again." Naruto kissed Kiba's lips again only this time he held Kiba's face in his hand and careful not to cut his lips on Kiba's fangs. "So you sure you still don't like me?"

"I'm 100% sure I do like you, know now get those lips back over here." Kiba wrapped his arms arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close to him so that their faces were an inch away from each other, then kissed him.

Naruto closed his eyes and got consumed in the lustful kiss, that is until Iruka came through the front door and saw him kissing Kiba. Naruto almost had a heart attack when he heard the front door open, his eyes shoot open and immediately stopped kissing Kiba and let go of him, unfortunately Kiba still had his grip around Naruto's waist not knowing why Naruto stopped until it was too late.

"Well well well what do we have here?" asked Iruka with a smirk on his face.

"Uh nothing." said Naruto trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Well I would say it looks like more than nothing what with the way your friend is holding you."

Naruto blushed just now noticing that Kiba still had his arms around his waist. "Uh well when you put it like that..." Naruto trailed off the conversation thinking about how he would explain this Iruka later.

"Eh don't worry about it I'll just leave you two love birds alone Naruto, and what is your name?"

Kiba finally let go and scratched the back of his head then spoke. "My name is Kiba." Kiba said this without making eye contact.

"Well nice to meet you Kiba." and with that Iruka disappeared into his room.

"He seems nice." Kiba said watching Iruka leave.

"He is when he wants to be." Naruto said leaning against the wall next to Kiba.

"And I see he doesn't have a problem with me dating you."

"Oh so we're dating now?" Naruto said looking Kiba in the eye.

"Oh did I say that? I didn't mean to say that." Kiba had an innocent face.

"No it's ok, boyfriend. "Naruto drew circles in Kiba's cheat, feeling all over his mussels.

"Good, boyfriend." Kiba held Naruto close to him and kissed him passionately.

"Awe how cute." said Iruka peeking from around the corner.

"IRUKA GET OUT OF HERE!" Naruto screamed to the relative peeping tom.

"Ok ok sorry." and with that Iruka left for good.

Naruto looked back at Kiba with an apologetic look on his face that said "he can be a real ass sometimes"

"Now where were we?" Naruto asked looking deep into Kiba's eyes.

"I believe we were kissing but I think I should go back home and let my mom know I'm ok."

"Awe do you really have to go Kiba-baby?" Naruto asked whining.

"Yes I do but don't worry you'll see me tomorrow." Kiba gave Naruto a reassuring kiss to let him know he would be there.

"Hmmm fine but you better be there or else."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." and after one more final kiss Kiba left.

At The Inuzuka Household...

"Mom I'm home!" Kiba yelled as he walked through the front door.

Kiba locked the door behind him and found himself on the ground being licked all over by him oversized companion. "Alright alright Akamaru I know your happy to see me." Kiba tried to push his overly excited pooch off of him but had no luck.

"Mom left for the grocery store so she'll be back later." said the voice from the kitchen.

"Thanks Hana." Kiba rubbed the fur of his dog and finally got up.

"So where have you been?" Hana asked as Kiba turned the corner to face her.

"Who me? Oh nowhere just at a friend's house that's all." Kiba said this with a nervous tone thinking how his sister would react once she found out he was gay.

"What's with the nervous tone lil bro?"

At that moment Kiba's heart almost leaped out of his throat.

"Nervous tone wha...what are you talking about?" he said with an unconvincing laugh.

"That one." Hana said putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhh well you see..." Kiba trailed off the conversation.

"Yes go on?" Hana got worried as to what Kiba was getting too she just wished he would get to the point already.

"Do you want some juice? Cause I'm in the mood for some." Kiba ran to the refrigerator and poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"What's her name Kiba?" Hana asked crossing her arms.

Kiba's eyes shoot open in surprise as to her guessing what's wrong with him. "Hana what are you talking about?" Kiba still seeming inconvincible.

"Well first of all you were late home at a "friends" house. Second you're all nervous for some abnormal reason so that makes me assume you found someone." she said this like she was an expert on love.

"Well when you put like that." Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Just tell me what's her name?" Hana asked eager to know who the center of her brother's attention was.

"Well that's the thing Hana it's not a...girl."

"I'm sorry what was that last part?" Hana said although pretty sure of what he said the first time.

"I said I'm dating a guy ok?" Kiba said a little louder and annoyed this time.

"Ok I'm fine with that if that's what you're worried about."

"You are? Seriously?" Kiba was more happy than he was shocked because that meant he had one more person on his side.

"Ya totally I just wana meet him."

"Uh sure maybe this weekend." Kiba was just relieved that he didn't have to feel so ashamed for being so different.

"Ok I look forward to it." and with that she went to her room.

"Ya me too."

**CHAAA! Ok readers I got a little stuck with my computer but I finally got it working and now I'm all set. I actually have like the next 5 chapters done but I wana see what you lovely people have to say about the chapters to see if editing is needed, until then bee-bye**

**CHAAAA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friday Two Weeks Later...**

...

**A/N: CHAAA, ok guys and gals here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**P.S. also I'm working on a new story…well three to be exact anyway I'll keep you posted.**

"Ok class you'll be getting your first assignment today so listen up." said the overly exaggerate masked teacher.

"Awe come on Kakashi." complained the always whiney blonde.

"Don't even start with me Naruto and besides this is going to be an easy one."

"Fine." Naruto laid his head down on his desk.

"Ok so what we're going to be doing is a class project." Kakashi looked rather excited for this project hoping it would help bring everyone together.

"And what exactly are we doing in this project?" asked the annoyed raven haired boy.

"Well I was hoping that we all could all go see the president Tsunade in D.C. next week."

Naruto was pumped for this field trip, finally he would be able to meet the first women president.

"Oh that would be wonderful." Sakura said clasping her hands together.

"Good glad you all like the idea." said Kakashi with that barely noticeable smile.

"Wait..." said the raven boy.

"Yes Sasuke what is it?" said Kakashi.

"What's the catch, you told use about the trip but not the assignment itself."

"Awe yes I almost forgot, the assignment is that while there is that you must help with setting up the festival equipment for Memorial Day, if you don't you can just get an F for the project."

"Seems easy I can handle that." said the oh so gutsy blonde.

Naruto impatiently looked at his watch to see how much longer it would be until lunch started, all he would think about for the past 4 days was Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. It drove Naruto crazy how hot his new boyfriend was, of course he never told anyone about his relationship with Kiba except Iruka due to the fact that he walked in on one of their make out sessions. And Hana because she wanted to meet him, Naruto thought back to that day a week ago.

*Flashback*

"Kiba why do I have to meet your sister you said she was a demon." Naruto whined being dragged to Kiba's house.

"I told you she said she wanted to meet you so just get it over with."

"Fine." the blonde pouted.

Kiba finally got to front door when Hana opened the door and walked right into Kiba.

"OWWW watch it!" Kiba barked.

Hana grabbed his shirt and almost punched his lights out when she noticed the silent blonde standing at the doorway.

"Is this your boyfriend Kiba?" Hana asked dropping Kiba and walking to Naruto to examine him.

Hana put both her hands on Naruto's cheeks and looked him over finally she gave him a hug and swung him around. "Welcome to the family Naruto!" Hana exclaimed putting him down, Naruto feel down but Kiba caught him and brought him back up.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hana we're not getting married or anything we're too young for that!" Kiba said noticing Hana's last remark.

Naruto looked at Kiba with sad eyes and whined like a puppy.

"Awe come on Naruto not you too!" Kiba said sighing.

Hana just smiled and went to the veterinarian office, where she worked.

*Flashback end*

Finally the bell rang to release all the students to lunch, Naruto ran straight to his usual noodle bar they recently added miso pork ramen to the menu and of course Naruto couldn't resist the urge to get it and he told himself*what Iruka doesn't know won't hurt him* even though the bet was over and Naruto won and got his new iPhone 4S.

Once Naruto found his usual spot in the lunch room and sat down he waited and looked around to see if he saw Kiba. Naruto also had made some new friends thanks to Kiba like Shikamaru Nara who, asleep, sat to the left of Sasuke who was to Naruto's left; he is always touting about how smart he is but is the laziest person he's ever met. There is also Choji Akimichi who sat two seats to Naruto's right, stuffing his face with barbecue flavored potato chips, not the brightest star of the group but he could sure out eat Naruto any day of the week. And last but not least Shino Aburame who sat directly in front of Naruto, he was a rather shy guy and creepy he was always quiet and never put in his two-cents unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Hello again Naruto." said a creepy voice from Naruto's left.

"(Sigh) Hi Sasuke." Naruto wasn't interested in talking to Sasuke at the moment because he was on a mission to find his dog boy.

"What's wrong with you? You look like your burst if you don't eat something?"

"It's not that I'm looking for someone." Naruto still looking around nervously.

"Let me guess Kiba?" Sasuke said slyly.

Naruto froze and slowly faced Sasuke. "And what makes you say that?" Naruto said trying to sound lucid.

"Oh just the fact that you two hang out every day and you always save that seat for him." Sasuke said pointing to the seat between Naruto and Choji.

Naruto was beginning to sweat *what if he knows about me and Kiba? What if he tells the whole school? I'll be ruined!* "I don't know what you're talking about, I mean sure I see him every day but that's because he's my neighbor."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in admiration. "So he's your neighbor now? I didn't know that."

"I found out on the first day when I was walking home."

All of a sudden Naruto was blind and couldn't see a thing, the only thing he could hear was a slightly deep voice saying, "Guess who?"

"Kiba you're not sneaky like me." responded the blonde removing Kiba's hands from his view.

"I am too when I want to be." Kiba took the seat on Naruto's right so that Naruto was in the middle of both boys.

Meanwhile 3 tables behind Naruto's table Sakura and Ino sat gawking at Naruto wishing that it was them sitting between Sasuke and Kiba instead of Naruto.

"How come the idiotic blonde gets the two hotties of the school to sit next to him but we can't even talk to them?" said Ino obviously pissed off at the situation at hand.

"I don't know? But whatever Naruto does to get them to keep coming back I need to figure out myself." Sakura looking more sinister than admirable.

"Do you think we should sit over there?" Ino asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I guess we have nothing to lose so why not?" they picked up their stuff and ran straight to Naruto's table, Ino sitting in front of Sasuke And Sakura sitting in front of Kiba, both readjusted their seats so that they weren't too close to Shino.

"Ladies." Sasuke said acknowledging their presents.

"H-hi Sasuke." Ino said trying to hold back a smirk.

Sasuke just nodded and went back to eating his egg roll.

Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear "Watch this." he immediately turned to face Sakura and looked her up and down and said, "Sup Sakura how's it going?" acting like he owned her.

Sakura started blushing a dark shade of crimson "Oh n-nothing k-Kiba." turning away so she didn't look him in the eye.

*Sakura better enjoy that attention while she can cause it ain't free!* Naruto thought to himself with a fake smile on his face.

After 15mins of starring and drooling from Ino and Sakura the bell rang to dismiss the students to go back to class. On their way out Ino and Sakura kept talking about how "delicious" Kiba and Sasuke were Naruto of course beat Sakura to Kiba so she'd have to find someone else.

"Ok so I'll see you at my place later ok Naruto?" Kiba asked just about to walk off.

"Ya defiantly." Naruto gave Kiba one more wave before he left.

"His place?" asked Sasuke more shocked than questioning.

"Ya his mom wanted to officially meet me us being neighbors and all." Naruto lied trying to make it as convinceable as possible.

"Oh ok then." that's all Sasuke said before walking off again.

"Hey wait for me Sasuke!" Naruto said running after him.

**Later At Kiba's...**

"So this is what the inside of your house looks like?" Naruto said looking around the brown colored house.

"Eh it's nothing special." Kiba said scratching the red triangles on his cheeks.

Naruto continued to look around Kiba's house when out of nowhere Naruto was tackled by a large white fur ball.

"KIBA GET THIS THING OFF OF ME, IT'S HEAVY!" Naruto screamed as Akumaru sat on him like he was some couch pillow.

"Oh I'm sorry Akumaru tends to do that to people he just meets." Kiba laughed getting Akumaru off of Naruto.

"That...is one...huge dog." Naruto said in between breathes trying to regain balance.

"Ya he is." Kiba said patting Akumaru's head.

"I think your dog broke my back sitting on it." Naruto said cracking his back.

"Awe I'm sorry did you want a back massage?" Kiba said teasing Naruto.

"You know that doesn't sound too bad right now." Naruto said playing along with Kiba.

"Sleep over my house tonight and I just might." Kiba said while turning the corner to his kitchen.

"Sleep over?" Naruto repeated like he had just heard the term.

"Ask Iruka if you can sleep over my house." Kiba explained in a slow voice like Naruto was a toddler.

"I know that Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed "But what did you have in mind this week?" Naruto asked all innocent like.

"Well for starters..." Kiba walked over to Naruto slowly and kissed him, placing his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Naruto kissed Kiba back and used the same technique as Kiba, sticking his tongue in Kiba's mouth, purposely making them touch and twirl around each other. Kiba pulled away slowly and looked at Naruto with lust in his eyes.

"For starters you get a little of that and maybe more." Kiba said touching under Naruto's chin.

"I have to hand it to ya you're a really good kisser." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Well thank you very much."

"I guess I better go ask Iruka if I can spend the night huh?" Naruto asked not knowing what to do now.

"If you want." Kiba shrugged.

"I will just to get it out of the way."

"Ok I'll be waiting right here for you."

Naruto left Kiba's house and went straight to his, when he opened the door Naruto was in shock of what he was witnessing. He saw Iruka with his teacher Kakashi making out on their brown leather couch!

"What...the fuck is going on here?" is all Naruto asked.

Iruka turned to see Naruto at the doorway and immediately stopped. "Uhh welcome home Naruto, how was school?" Iruka asked trying to divert Naruto's attention from Kakashi.

"Why don't you ask Kakashi, you seem to have gotten to know his lips well?" Naruto mocked.

Iruka blushed slightly.

"Anyways Iruka I came here to ask you if I can sleep over at Kiba's this week, he lives right across the street so you can check on me if you don't trust me." Naruto was careful not to tell him that Kiba had the whole place to himself since his mom and sister were out on a beauty retreat.

"Hmmm I suppose, I have plans this week myself." Iruka looked back at Kakashi blushing again and hugging him tightly.

"Oh for the love of god I'm outta here." Naruto packed his stuff and left out if the house. He went directly to Kiba's to tell him the news.

"What took ya so long?" Kiba asked sitting on his couch.

"Oh I found Iruka...doing something." Naruto said remembering the scene again.

"Likkkke?" Kiba asked extending the word interested to know what it was that Naruto saw.

"Iruka was...making out with my teacher, there that's all I'm saying." Naruto said trying to erase the scene from his head.

"Ok...sooooo do _you _wana make out?" Kiba asked blushing.

Naruto just smirked and came closer to Kiba and peeked him on the lips. "You don't have to ask." Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Well in that case." Kiba grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him into a lustful kiss.

"You're always so good at that." Naruto said pulling away slightly so he could speak.

"I know." and with that Kiba pulled Naruto into another lustful kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Later That Night...

***/*WARNING*\***

**This chapter contains a lemon****, skip if you can't handle it**

...

Kiba and Naruto were still kissing nonstop from 4 hours ago. Although now they were laying on Kiba's bed.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Naruto asked standing up and talking his shirt off.

Kiba batted his eyes looking Naruto up and down staring at his mussels. Naruto had a 6-pack but also was the perfect amount skinny so he didn't seem like a crazed body builder. "I think it is a little hot in here." Kiba said blushing and looking at Naruto's abbs.

"Are you hiding hot dogs in your pants or are you enjoying yourself?" Naruto laughed.

Kiba gave a puzzled look before noticing the bulge in his pants. "I think a little of both." Kiba joked putting his arms between his legs to hide the erection.

Naruto laughed and sat down next to Kiba, slowly kissing him again and feeling under his shirt.

*Do I really want to do this? I think I'm ready but is Kiba?*

"Kiba?" Naruto asked shyly pulling away.

"Ya Naruto what's wrong?" Kiba asked trying to figure out why Naruto stopped.

"Kiba it's just I didn't want you to feel like we were rushing into this so fast, this obviously meaning sex." Naruto said looking down.

Kiba gave a toothy grin and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "It never crossed my mind and don't worry, I won't take it any farther than you want me to." Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear.

"No no I want to do it with you I was just nervous and I didn't know if you wanted to as..."

Kiba interrupted Naruto with a French kiss. "Naruto I am ready when you are." Kiba gave Naruto a friendly smile, also showing off his fangs again, then stood up and took off his shirt as well then sat back down.

Naruto's heart raced as he saw Kiba strip slowly. Kiba moved the hair out of his face and smirked at Naruto.

"Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying himself." Kiba laughed looking Naruto look at him in a trance.

Naruto reached out and touched Kiba's arm. His skin felt hot, smooth and well-shaped by his muscle. Kiba had more muscle than Naruto that was for sure. Naruto lost it at that moment and pushed Kiba over so he was lying over.

"Wha...?" Kiba began but was interrupted by a kiss.

Naruto slowly kissed Kiba all the way down his upper body, stopping to suck on his nipples.

"Uhhh...ohhh Naruto that feels so...good." Kiba managed to say.

"Don't start yet the fun hasn't even started." Naruto said devilishly.

"Oh right sorry." Kiba said looking apologetic.

Naruto continued kissing down Kiba's body licking his abbs lightly, and then he went back up to Kiba's face and kissed him.

"Are you ready Kiba?" Naruto asked only an inch away from his face.

"Very." Kiba said looking back in Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto smiled and kissed Kiba while unzipping his pants. Naruto tore Kiba's pants and boxers off and glared at Kiba's growing 9 inch erection. Naruto licked his lips hungrily and with lightning speed consumed half of Kiba's hard dick. Kiba gasped and gave a dog like howl and put his hand on Naruto's head and pushed slightly signaling that he wanted Naruto to go faster and lower. Naruto smirked and tried his best to deep-throat Kiba. Kiba was already big without the boner and now it was just ridiculous. Eventuality Naruto figured out how to deep-throat Kiba without gagging.

"Damnit Kiba why do you have to be so fucking big?" Naruto complained also coming up for air.

"Sorry I can't help it, you just make me so happy." Kiba said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Naruto went back to work blowing his boyfriend.

"AH Naruto your mouth...its sooooo warm."

Naruto just smirked and went faster rubbing his own hard manhood through his pants.

"AHHH Naruto...I-I don't know how much longer I can last out." Kiba moaned caressing Naruto's soft cheeks with plans to fill them with his 'milk'.

Naruto came up for air and to answer Kiba, "Do it Kiba, I want you to fill my mouth with your sweet seed." Naruto said kissing Kiba.

"As you wish." was all Kiba said before Naruto went back to the blowjob and sucked harder and faster than earlier and with one final moan from Kiba he cam in Naruto's mouth leaving his lips coated with cum. Naruto licked his lips and cleaned up the mess he left on Kiba's dick.

"That was...amazing!" Kiba exclaimed huffing and puffing.

"Ya, you taste like cherries." Naruto said crawling next to Kiba. "But we're not done here just yet. I want you to fuck me." Naruto whispered licking Kiba's ear.

"No objections here." Kiba said slowly crawling over top of Naruto. Kiba put his hand on Naruto's stomach feeling his hidden abbs then took Naruto's pants and boxers off with agility.

"Do you like what you see?" the blonde said blushing again.

"I do but I have a question for you."

Naruto tilted his head slightly in curiosity "Ok shoot."

"Are you a virgin?"

Naruto blushed at the sudden question but figured there was a reason for asking. "I am. Why do you ask?"

"I heard that if it's your first time then you should use three fingers to prepare them." Kiba also herd that it hurts the first time if you're receiving it and Kiba wouldn't want to hurt Naruto that would be the last thing he'd want to do.

"Oh ok well prepare me then dog boy." the blonde said mockingly

Kiba smirked and put three fingers in front of Naruto and told him to suck on them, Naruto obeyed and licked and sucked on them like a Popsicle causing Kiba to moan and almost climax again but Naruto stopped before that could happen.

"Ok Naruto are you ready?" Kiba asked positioning his fingers in front of Naruto's anus.

"Ya I'm ready and don't keep me waiting."

Kiba laughed and slowly put one finger in then a second one and did a scissoring motion with them. Almost immediately after the first finger was placed in his anus Naruto gasped in pain feeling this newly explored area being penetrated.

"Kiba it hurts." Naruto complained with one eye closed.

"I know it hurts but it will subside soon, trust me."

Kiba finally inserted the third finger and continued to prepare Naruto.

Naruto felt nothing but pain for a while but the pain went away eventuality and turned to pleasure.

"Alright Naruto are you ready for the real thing?" Kiba asked pulling his fingers out of his ass.

"You bet I am now bring it on." Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba smirked and plugged his cock in Naruto's ass as far as he could go, but he stopped when he herd Naruto scream out in agony.

"OWW GODDAMNIT KIBA CAN YOU BE MORE GENTLE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME REMEMBER!" the blonde screamed.

"I know I know I'm sorry I'll try to take it slow. And besides you just told me to bring it on remember?" Kiba said trying to keep Naruto's voice low. Naruto glared daggers at Kiba but didn't have it in him to be mad at him for long.

Kiba keep at a painfully slow pace to make sure Naruto didn't feel so much pain, eventuality the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure.

"Kiba...go faster." Naruto pleaded.

"You don't have to tell me twice." and with that Kiba continued to fuck Naruto only faster.

"Oh Kiba please faster!" Naruto was being consumed by pleasure and couldn't stand it; he was getting close to his climax and had a feeling that Kiba was too.

"Kiba I don't know how long how much longer I can hold on."

"Ya I'm close too." and with that said Kiba used his free hand to jerk Naruto off so they could cum at the same time.

"Naruto I...I'm getting close."

"I am too Kiba."

And after a few moments of pleasure Kiba cam in Naruto's ass and Naruto cam on his stomach and with some getting on Kiba's red tribal tattoo. Kiba fell on Naruto with a squishing sound, panting for air. He slowly pulled out of Naruto until sleep fell upon them both.

**CHAAA! Ok I'm done with chapter 5, so what did you guys think of my very first lemon (Or at least I think that's what their called). Any who I'll be making the next two chapters very interesting so pay attention. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Next Day...

...

Naruto woke with the sun piercing his eyes and slowly opened his eyes to find Kiba drooling asleep on top of him. Naruto really wasn't in the mood to argue with Kiba if he woke him up early because the clock on his night stand read 7:00a.m. But Naruto decided against and would wake him up, but in a special way.

"Kiiibaaaaa." Naruto said in a soothing voice lengthening the word. Kiba was still out cold and Naruto barely had any moving room so he had to squirm himself from underneath of Kiba only to fall to floor on his back. It took all Naruto had to not scream out in pain and wake the brunette but he managed.

Once Naruto was up on his feet again he turned to look at Kiba noticing that all his squirming had flipped Kiba on his back so he was face-up eyes still closed, but still completely nude. Naruto licked his lips hungrily looking upon the naked dog boy and formulated a perfect way to wake his boyfriend.

OI THERE BE A SHORT LEMON APPROACHING...

Naruto looked down towards the brunette's lower body staring at his manhood, Naruto got an evil grin and swiftly moved to it and took it in his hands and sucked on it tenderly pumping it as well to quicken things because the blonde still hand to take a shower. Almost immediately after Naruto started the 'good morning blow job' Kiba's eyes shoot open and looked towards the fox boy to see what he was doing and laid his head down on his pillow being consumed by the sudden pleasure.

"So this is how you decided to wake me this morning?" Kiba said with eyes closed and between moans.

"Well I wanted it to be special so ya I guess so." Naruto said coming up for air and to answer the dog boy.

After a few minutes of growling from Kiba followed by moans he finally cam in Naruto's mouth to end their morning routine.

Ok lemon is done.

"Thanks for that Naruto, I needed that." Kiba exclaimed through huffs and puffs.

"It's no biggie any time." Naruto said with a smile on his face licking the excess cum off of his face.

Kiba finally got out of his bed and stood up and stretched leaving Naruto a witness to Kiba's muscular upper body just staring.

"Huh? Oh I see you like what you see." Kiba said mockingly.

Naruto simply shock his head still entranced by Kiba's hot body.

"Well come on we both need to take a shower away ways because you kinda left a mess on us both last night." Kiba said pointing to the dried up cum on their stomachs.

"Oh right sorry." Naruto said blushing and trying to sound apologetic.

"No need just follow me." Kiba dragged Naruto to his bathroom across the hall, he handed Naruto a towel from the closet and turned the shower on checking to make sure it was hot before he got in. Kiba got in first then motioned for Naruto to get in. Kiba slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed the space between Naruto's neck and his shoulder blade also rubbing his fangs against his neck and got low moans from Naruto.

"Do you like when I do that?" Kiba asked seductively

"Yes." Naruto moaned wanting more.

"Well you can get some later." Kiba said teasing Naruto.

"You're so mean to me sometimes, you know?" Naruto stated agitated.

"Only because I love you." Kiba said not knowing what he had said.

*did Kiba just say he loves me? That was a surprise but the real question is do I love him back? Yes he has his moments and can be a real nuisance but I kinda like him for that.*

"I love you too Kiba." Naruto responded in a low tone.

Kiba just smiled and started washing Naruto's stomach and chest, being extremely thorough. He later moved on to himself but not without out some help from a curtain blonde fox boy. Kiba turned the water off and dried himself off then handed Naruto the towel Kiba escaped to his room and put on slim fit black Levies jeans and a black wife beater along with black Converses. Naruto saw what Kiba threw on and couldn't resist looking at how tight his wife beater was hugging his upper body and drooled again.

Kiba simply laughed and closed Naruto's mouth "Don't make a mess blondie."

Naruto snapped out of his trance and tackled Kiba on his bed rolling around trying to dominate the other male; did I mention Naruto was still very nude?

Kiba rolling over could have easily dominated Naruto but didn't want to shatter his confidences so he let him win this time.

"Ha I beat you Kiba." Naruto panted pining Kiba's hands down.

"I let you win Naruto, and for good reason." Kiba said staring at Naruto's manhood.

Naruto looked puzzled at first then blushed and looked down noticing what he meant.

"Like you told me Kiba, later." and with that said Naruto got off of Kiba and got dressed. Naruto put on a pair of sky blue skinny fit Levies with a white shirt with a baby fox on the front and a dark orange hoodie with orange Converses.

"So Kiba why did we dress up all of a sudden? I wanted to have some more fun."

"I was hoping we could go on a date to Red Lobster tonight and do some other stuff to kill time until the date." Kiba said while grasping Naruto's waist and holding him close.

"Well I suppose we could do that but where should we go first?"

Kiba had thought Naruto would choose a nice place to wind down and chill for a bit but looks like it's up to Kiba this time.

"Well how's about the mall?" Kiba said guessing.

"Sure but you sure you wana walk out of the house like that it's supposed to be cold?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Naruto you really don't know a lot about me do you? My body temperature is higher than normal people so I don't get cold easily." Kiba explained like it was a college level lesson.

"Well when you put it like that let's go!" Naruto exclaimed heading down the stairs to the front door before he realized something wrong.

"Hey Kiba we don't have any transportation to the mall so how are we supposed to get there?" Naruto whined.

"Like I said you don't know a lot about me do you?" Kiba laughed.

Naruto gave a questionable face not knowing what Kiba was talking about.

"Just follow me." Kiba said grasping Naruto's hand and dragging him to the garage where there was a car covered by a cover, Kiba grabbed one corner of the cloth and drew it off of the jet black Lamborghini Murciélago. Naruto was speechless he knew Kiba's house was big and he had lots of things he only dreamed of having but this put the icing on the cake.

"Y-yo-you ha-have a LAMBORGHINI!" Naruto yelled towards the end.

"Ya you really thought I had all of that stuff because of luck? Come on Naruto you know better than that." Kiba joked.

Naruto was still zoned out by the black beauty before him but was quickly brought back when he heard it start up Naruto also noticed that the garage had been lifted up already and Kiba was waiting on him in the exotic car.

"Well come on blondie I don't have all day."

Naruto blushed then got in and took off hitting the garage door button in the car.

**CHAA! YAA another chapter posted and awaiting reviews. So what do you think will happen at the mall? Important question, but that is for you to figure out and for me to tease you with. Until then…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Date...

**A/N: Ok guys this chapter here is kinda emotional for me because one thing in particular actually happened to me I'll leave it to you to figure out and I'll tell you at the end.**

...

Naruto and Kiba arrived to the mall a close 15 minutes after they left the house because of no traffic, lucky them. Kiba got out, locked the car after Naruto got out and headed straight for the front door, little did they know what would be waiting for them in the food court.

Kiba walked around with his hands in pockets while Naruto zoomed to every store window making sure he stayed in front of Kiba so he could keep an eye in him. Finally Naruto found a store he could stick with and dragged Kiba in with him.

"Look Kiba I saw this and it made me think of you." Naruto said pointing to a dog collar with spikes sticking out of it.

Kiba looked at the collar then to Naruto he smiled and bought the collar but not for him it was for Naruto. Naruto complained saying it looked weird on it but Kiba persuaded Naruto to put it on promising to buy him some ramen and Naruto couldn't turn that down. They went to some other stores before heading to the food court like they went to a game stop and picked up a couple of PS3 games to play when they got back to play if they got bored.

Finally heading for the food court Kiba and Naruto found a nice spot to sit and Kiba to fetch Naruto's ramen. Naruto sat patiently in the plastic chair not paying attention to what was behind him until there was a hand over his mouth.

"Uhh I'll have two orders of miso pork ramen and that'll be it." Kiba said to girl behind the counter whose name tag read "My name is Ayame". She said one moment and then came back 45 seconds later with two orders of miso pork ramen, she told him to enjoy and Kiba left to where he left the fox boy but didn't see him this threw Kiba off he could've sworn that Naruto was sitting there a minute ago but he was gone. He put the food down to try and call him but before he could dial the number he heard a very energetic boy call out his name when he turned to see who it was it was none other than Naruto sitting with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji.

Kiba was relieved; he thought he would have to tear the place down looking for him. Kiba walked over to the area they were sitting at and sat next to Naruto but far enough so the others didn't suspect anything.

Naruto looked a little sad because Kiba wasn't sitting close to him so he scooted over some, Kiba noticed this moved away till he was on the edge of the booth, Naruto moved over again but this time hugged Kiba. Kiba got the chills and looked in another direction to offset the hug as much as possible.

"Kiba its ok they know." Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear.

Kiba froze then looked at the rest of the gang they seemed more disappointed than shocked, Kiba couldn't assume why they would be disappointed until Naruto said, "Alright boys pay up."

"I don't buy it show some proof." Shikamaru complained.

"As you wish." then instantly Naruto kissed Kiba not giving him time to react.

"How's that for proof now pay up." Shikamaru whined but gave Naruto the $15 he owed Naruto for losing the bet.

"You told them we were dating but they didn't believe you so you bet him?" Kiba asked.

"Sure did on all of them so that's uhh umm Kiba what's 15 times 4?" Naruto asked shyly.

"You're such a pain it's 60." Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks bay." Naruto said before giving Kiba another peck on the lips.

The group ate in silence before Sasuke broke it.

"So Kiba how long have you and Naruto been dating?" with a slight hint of curiosity.

"Oh almost 3 weeks." Kiba replied.

"Cool." is all Sasuke said.

"So who's the seme and who's the uke?" Choji asked stuffing his face as usual.

"Well if I say I'm the uke and Kiba's the seme." Naruto replied.

"Have you guys done _it _yet?" Shino asked as motionless as possible.

Naruto and Kiba both blushed at the question and looked away.

"I take that as a yes." Shino said again.

"Any more ridiculous questions you guys wana ask before I go?" Kiba said rather mad.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Naruto asked looking Kiba in the eyes and hugging him.

"Nothing I just wanted to spend a day alone with my baby not to be interrupted by anyone or thing."

"But it's still going good and if you want to leave then I'll go."

"Really you would?" Kiba asked surprised.

"Yes for you I would."

"Thanks Naruto that's really sweet of you." Kiba replied before giving Naruto a kiss.

Naruto finished his food way faster than Kiba did but he waited for him and eventuality did they said their goodbye's and heading for the car.

"Wait Kiba I have to use the bathroom real quick." Naruto said doing the potty dance.

"Ok go ahead I'll wait right here for you." Kiba said talking Naruto's bags so he could relieve himself.

Naruto took to restroom blowing past other people and made it to his destination. Naruto went to the first urinal he saw and took care of his business. When he was finished he zipped up his pants, flushed to urinal and went to wash his hands, upon washing his hands he saw another man finish his business and walk straight out of the restroom. *that's disgusting* Naruto thought to himself. Naruto made his way to the door only to find himself on the cold floor rubbing his head he looked in front of him to see a Caucasian male about 5'11 in height wearing and black jacket with red clouds on it with a very nice muscular body to go with it but his most striking features was the fact that he looked exactly like Naruto. He had the same blonde hair only it was frizzier and had red highlights on the end of every lock, he had the same whisker marks on his cheeks but they were darker than Naruto's and had the same sea blue eyes but he looked about 17-19 in age. Naruto got up slowly and so did the mystery man, the Naruto copy made a move to touch Naruto and had a look on his face like he saw a ghost until he was stopped by his name being called.

"Hey Kyuubi what are you doing your missing your party." came the voice of a bleach pale man with blue hair about 22 in age.

"Ok thanks Kisame I'll be there in a sec." said Kyuubi.

Naruto looked front Kyuubi to Kisame then back to Kyuubi.

"Who's the kid he looks...just like you! So much like you I'd say he was your bro..." Kisame was cut off by Kyuubi's hand to his throat.

"I swear if you say it I'll bring out Kurama."

Kisame struggled to get Kyuubi's hand off of his throat but Kyuubi didn't let up.

"Ok ok I'm sorry." Kisame struggled to say.

Kyuubi let go of Kisame and walked away putting his hoodie on and looked back at Naruto then vanished around the corner. Kisame gave Naruto one more questionable glare the followed after Kyuubi.

Naruto froze contemplating the situation then ran to go find Kiba.

Kiba stood waiting on Naruto wondering what was taking him so long he saw some guy in a black jacket with red clouds on it go in the same direction then another with the same red clouds go there too, Kiba began to go the restroom to check on Naruto but saw the first guy come from the red cloud gang come from the corner along with the other blue skin person who somewhat resembles a shark. Kiba was worried now he didn't want to think they jumped him until Naruto came around the corner with a face that looked scared and surprised Naruto spotted Kiba and ran over to him.

"Kiba we have to go I need to talk with Iruka about a secret he kept from me." Naruto said in a hurry.

"What slow down what happened back there did you see something?" Kiba asked extremely worried.

"No time let's go." and Naruto dragged Kiba to his car.

**Hey guys ok if you didn't figure it out, which you should have but its ok, I actually got reunited with my long lost brother about 3 years ago. My mom never told me about him and with a long time of research he found us and here we are now. Pretty cool huh? Any who thanks for readin.**

**P.S. I might have a solution to your Tsume questions in the next chappie (evil snicker)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Secret Revealed...

**A/N: I first wanna thank all my reviewers before you read**

**Natsuru23****: hope you enjoy this chapter and the last one too.**

**LeonD:**** I'll try and see what I can do.**

**WhatAcoincidence:**** That's kinda awkward and cool and the same time and as your username sates what a coincidence.**

**DenaliXL06: ****Hope you liked the date scene even though I've never been on one :'(**

**Don't forget to review!**

...

Kiba drove straight to Iruka's house because Naruto nearly walked there himself. Although he seemed really tense and Kiba tried to figure it but Naruto wouldn't talk about it until he got to his destination.

"Naruto do you want to talk about it? "Kiba asked before turning the corner to their street.

"I'll explain once I talk to Iruka." Naruto explained simply.

Kiba sighed then pulled up to Naruto's driveway. Naruto ran out of the car to the front door to confront his guardian. Kiba parked the car and ran after Naruto to make sure he was ok.

"Iruka where are you I need to talk to you like now!" Naruto yelled to try and reach Iruka's ears.

Kiba went to look for Iruka in the living room and screamed at what was before him, Naruto ran to see Kiba covering his eyes and pointing to the couch Naruto looked and saw a fully nude Kakashi on top of a fully nude Iruka both sleeping. Naruto made a disgusted face then slapped Kakashi on the back to wake him up.

"HEY SEX FREAKS 1 AND 2 WAKE YOUR HORNY ASS'S UP WHY DON'T CHA!" Naruto yelled more annoyed than he was gentle.

Kakashi groaned as he slowly woke up Iruka did too shortly after and looked to see a freaked out Kiba and a mad Naruto.

"Look Naruto. It's not what it looks like." Iruka was cut off by Naruto who calmed down a bit.

"Never mind about your ass banging you got why didn't you tell me about Kyuubi?" Naruto asked agitated.

Iruka's eyes shoot open at this and had a face expression that told he was hiding something.

"Naruto why don't I go put something on and we can talk about this ok?" Iruka asked pushing Kakashi off of him.

"Will do." Naruto said crossing his arms.

Kakashi and Iruka ran to their room upstairs to put some clothes on.

"Hey Naruto what's this all about who's this Kyuubi guy you're talking about? "Kiba asked turning to face Naruto.

"I think he's a lost brother of mine and we might have gotten separated when I was young." Naruto said looking down.

"Really that's awesome I'm happy for you." Kiba said hugging Naruto.

"Ya I am too I just wish I knew about him before hand." Naruto said starting to sob.

"It's ok its ok I'm here for you and so is Iruka."

"Thank you Kiba!" Naruto said before crying into Kiba's chest.

Iruka came downstairs along with Kakashi fully dressed which surprisingly was identical.

Iruka sat next to Kakashi on one couch and Naruto sat next to Kiba on the other couch all in an awkward silence.

"Ok where to start..." Iruka began.

"How about the fact that I have an older brother!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything Naruto but I truly forgot about it." Iruka apologized.

"Sorry you lied to me or sorry that I saw him?" Naruto pouted.

"Sorry that I lied to you." Iruka looked down and Kakashi held him close to comfort him.

Naruto looked away for a sec and Kiba tried to figure out what Naruto was thinking about until Naruto spoke.

"I forgive you..." Naruto said lightly before Iruka embraced Naruto in a sudden hug.

"Thank you Naruto." Iruka sobbed into Naruto's shirt.

Iruka sat at the foot of the futon gesturing for Kakashi to sit next to him Kakashi did so and wrapped his arms around Iruka's chest.

"Ok Naruto here's the truth your brother Kyuubi he took care of you until you were 5 years old after the accident happened with your parents he told me to never tell you about him because he didn't want to drag you into his life like that he said he was going to find a way to fix everything and when he did he would reunite with you." Iruka explained.

"Ok but how come I don't remember anything about him?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"He said he gave you some pill to make you forgot everything but your memory would come back bit by bit."

Naruto kept trying to guess why his brother would do such a thing to him and intern got a headache.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kiba asked considerably.

"Ya I just need to lay down a bit is all." Naruto said before getting up and walking towards his room Kiba followed him to make sure he was ok while Iruka slowly started to fall asleep in Kakashi's arms head buried in his chest.

Meanwhile in Naruto's room Naruto had laid down on his bed starting out of the window with Kiba's arms around his waist holding him tightly and close to him.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm what is it Kiba?"

"What are you going to do about your bro now that you've unofficially met him?" Kiba asked concerned.

"Well for starters..." Naruto sat up and closed his eyes before... "I'll give him a sock to the head and uppercut to the face for leaving me!" Naruto exclaimed with a fist. "You won't leave me would you Kiba?" Naruto asked calming down.

Kiba had a face expression that questioned Naruto's mood swings.

"What do I have something in my hair?" Naruto asked worried.

"No just you're really moody today that's all." Kiba said still with the same stare.

"Ok but could you stop starting at me like that it's creepy."

"Oh right sorry." Kiba said looking away. "So what did this brother of yours look like?"

"Oh like an older version of me only more...fox like." Naruto said trying to find a word to describe him.

"You yourself already look so much like a fox so how does he look foxier than you?" Kiba laughed at the last term he used to describe Kyuubi.

"I don't know try looking him up on Facebook maybe he has a picture." Naruto guessed.

Kiba brought out his smart phone and went to his Facebook app to search for the other fox boy. When Kiba found his profile his eyes immediately grew big and his jaw dropped and if Kiba had a tail it would be wagging like crazy.

"What did you find it? And what's with that look?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Kiba handed Naruto his phone so Naruto could see it and saw the same blonde red highlights brother that he ran into earlier today only he was shirtless sitting in a chair looking out a window with the sunset hitting his blonde hair and was showboating his washboard abbs, muscular chest and 6-pack with his hair slightly covering his eyes. Naruto looked to see how many friends he had and nearly did a quadruple take because it said 5000.

"GODDAMN HOW MANY FRIENDS CAN A GUY TAKE?" Naruto nearly screamed.

"I don't know and I don't care but did you see his profile picture it's...it's...perfect." Kiba said putting emphasis on perfect.

"Kiba if you fall for my brother I'm gona kill you myself!" Naruto said trying to hold back the anger in his voice.

"Huh?" Kiba saw the look in Naruto's eyes and immediately fixed himself.

"Better and it better not happen again." Naruto puffed.

"I can't help it he looks so much like you and you know how much I love you." Kiba pleaded.

"Ok but I don't have red highlights. "Naruto said not convinced.

"Can you get some?" Kiba asked jokingly, Naruto didn't find it funny and gave Kiba a good punch to the arm even though Kiba was a heck of a lot stronger than Naruto.

"That's not funny Kiba." Naruto said before crossing his arms and looking away.

"Awww come on I'm sorry Naruto please forgive me?" Kiba pleaded but Naruto still didn't look at him. "I know what will make you forgive me Kiba said snickering.

"And what might that be? "Naruto said finally looking at Kiba only to surprise kissed, Kiba kissed Naruto patiently for 5 minutes while lifting Naruto's shirt up.

"Kiba..." Naruto said pulling away.

"What's wrong Naruto you don't wana fool around?"

"No it's not that it's just I really want to find my brother again and get to know him since we've been separated for about 11 years." Naruto said shyly looking Kiba in the eyes.

"Then you can stop looking." came an all too familiar voice to Naruto. Naruto slowly turned his head to his left and saw who else but Kyuubi himself standing at Naruto's doorway leaning against it. "Sup bro short time no see?" Kyuubi joked with a smile. Naruto let go of Kiba and ran into Kyuubi embracing him in a bear hug. "Uh Naruto can you please let me go?" Kyuubi pleaded.

"But if I do...I...I won't get to see you...again." Naruto whimpered through light hiccups.

Kyuubi just stood patting Naruto's fluffy blonde hair and simply whispered in Naruto's ear "I promise I won't leave again." Kyuubi promised which made Naruto cry harder and bury his head in Kyuubi's chest.

Kiba stood up but didn't interrupt the family moment. Naruto eventuality let go of Kyuubi and whipped his face of his tears and apologized for the mess he left on Kyuubi's jacket. Kyuubi didn't mind and just took off his jacket to reveal a fish net t-shirt which showed his upper body more. And Kiba just couldn't resist and gave Kyuubi a hug of his own.

"Uh Naruto I think your boyfriend likes me too much." Kyuubi said holding his arms up. Naruto just smiled and then gave Kiba a good sock to the head.

"OWWW what was that for?" Kiba complained holding his head but Naruto just gave him the 'death glare.'

Kyuubi laughed at them and sat on Naruto's bed "You two really do match each other." Kyuubi said looking at the two argue.

"Huh?" Naruto said before getting what Kyuubi meant "Who us were no together." Naruto lied.

"You don't have to lie to me little brother its ok I will still accept you and love you the same." Kyuubi said.

"Thanks Kyuubi." Naruto said sweetly.

Kyuubi just shrugged and went downstairs to greet Iruka and Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto how did he know you were here don't you think that's kinda creepy?" Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear.

"He probably followed us here." Naruto said before following after Kyuubi downstairs Kiba followed suit to see what would happen next.

Naruto came downstairs to find Kyuubi sitting on the couch talking with Iruka and Kakashi.

"Ah Naruto there you are." Iruka said noticing Naruto and Kiba heading towards them.

Kyuubi looked back and just scooted over so they sit down next to him. Naruto sat next on Kyuubi's right and Kiba sat on Naruto's right.

"So Kyuubi why did you and that fish guy wearing those jackets?" Naruto asked.

"Fish guy? Ohh Kisame? Well it's because we're in this kinda gang." Kyuubi replied.

"Ok, say who is that Karama guy you were talking about in the bathroom earlier?" Naruto asked.

"...Oh he's just a coworker." Kyuubi lied.

"Oh. So how did I act when I was younger?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You want the truth...annoying." Kyuubi said simply. Naruto just pouted.

"How long are you gona stay with us Kyuubi?" Iruka asked finally getting a chance to ask a question.

"I guess for a week or two but Kisame may want to know where I'm at, he gets a little clingy if you know what I mean. "Kyuubi said with a smirk on his face.

"So wait you mean Kisame is your...mate?" Naruto whispered the last part in Kyuubi's ear.

"Mate, no. Friend with benefits, I guess you could say that."

"So your bi?" Naruto asked still confused.

"Ya I guess so I mean Kisame and I had a little affair for a month but only because I was sexual frustrated at the time so used him as a relief." Kyuubi said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh." was all Naruto said.

"So what about you Naruto how long have you and dog boy been together?" Kyuubi asked looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto blushed before answering him "About three weeks." Naruto said shyly.

"THREE WEEKS?! And you've already done the nasty?" Kyuubi asked shocked sitting upright.

Naruto and Kiba just blushed and looked away not making eye contact.

"Aw come on Naruto I'm proud of you but you can't rush sex it is to be saved for a special someone who you believe is "the one"." Kyuubi explained like he was an expert.

"Speak for yourself; didn't you say you only screwed Kisame because you were sexually frustrated?" Naruto stated matter of factly.

"Yes but...it was complicated back then." Kyuubi said with a slight blush.

"Aww did someone love their fishy?" Naruto teased.

"He's not a fish! He just needs tan that's all." Kyuubi said defendingly.

"You know you still love him." Naruto said with a sly look on his face.

Kyuubi just blushed more and looked away deep in thought about the topic since he never did think about it.

*could I really love Kisame? I mean I have been fucking his brains out for about three months now I guess my feelings toward him could change.*

"Hey bro you ok there?" Naruto asked noticing the look on Kyuubi's face.

"Ya just thinking." Kyuubi said.

Naruto just smirked knowing what he was thinking about or should I saw who.

"Say Kyuubi where is Kisame?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Actually he's..." Kyuubi was cut off by said person entering the house.

"Kyuubi I thought you said you were gona visit then leave." Kisame complained walking next to Kyuubi.

"That was the original plan but I thought we could chill here for a while, you can even stay in my room if you want." Kyuubi said with a shrug.

Kyuubi found himself tackled on the carpet floor with Kisame over him hugging him "Do you really mean that?" Kisame asked eagerly.

"Get off of me and yes." Kyuubi managed to get out from the bear hug.

Everyone else just laughed at Kisame's show of affection.

Kyuubi got up with Kisame's help and sat back on the couch then pulled Kisame in his lap. Kisame just blushed and put an arm around Kyuubi's neck and held him tightly. Kiba saw this and decided to copy Kyuubi and pulled Naruto on his lap too. Naruto jumped when he felt Kiba's hands touch his waist but soon got comfortable as he felt the muscular body rub against his back. Kiba smiled at this before asking his one only question "Hey Kyuubi how old are you?" Kiba asked looking him in the eyes.

"I'm 19 turning 20 next month." Kyuubi said nibbling on Kisame's neck.

"Oh we have to...throw you a birth...day party." Naruto said in between moans because Kiba was playing with his nipples underneath his shirt.

"Uh I know it's called the love seat but I don't think it was intended to be made to make love on it." Iruka said with a twitch in his left eye. Kiba and Kyuubi stopped their actions and just blushed. "Well I'm getting a little tired so I'm gona hit the sack and take Kisame here with me." Kyuubi said getting up and walking out of the living room.

"Ok you can use the guest bedroom upstairs." Iruka said waving as Kyuubi went upstairs to "sleep".

Kyuubi simply smiled and locked the door behind him. "So Kisame what do want to do it's 6 in the evening and I assume we have 3 hours to...play." Kyuubi said taking his fish net t-shirt off and crawling over Kisame who was sitting on the bed watching the show.

"Well we could play house or we could find the first tail like we're supposed to be doing." Kisame said blushing and being serious at the same time. (Is that even possible?)

"We'll find one tail tomorrow let's just relax right now, I missed that body of yours anyways." Kyuubi said the last part nibbling Kisame's neck again earning a gasp from Kisame.

"You know I can't resist you anyways." Kisame said giving into the pleasure.

Kyuubi licked Kisame's lips and whispered "I know."

"Well me and Naruto are a little tired ourselves so I think we'll be heading out too." Kiba said with a fake yawn.

But before Kiba could leave the doorbell rang.

"Hmmm I wonder who that could be." Iruka said before getting up and walking to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see his neighbor Tsume standing around with a sun dress on.

"Oh hi Tsume, is something wrong?"

"No I just came to check on Kiba to see how he's doing." She said plainly.

"Oh well in that case…KIBA YOUR MOM'S HERE!" Iruka yelled to the living room.

Kiba left Naruto on the couch to see his mom, little did he know his blonde friend had followed him.

"Hey ma, what's up?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"I just came by to make sure you're doing ok." Tsume said trying to sound offended.

"Hey Kiba what's happening?" Naruto asked slyly as he jumped on Kiba's back.

"Nothing babe, now could you please get off my back?" Kiba complained.

Tsume noticed how Kiba called the blonde known as Naruto babe and thought it to be a little uneasy to her discomfort.

"Anyways ma I'll call you later ok?" Kiba said while wrestling the blonde.

"O-ok son." Tsume said plainly and walked away.

Kiba closed the door and walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So as I was saying earlier…what was I saying?" Kiba asked scratching his head.

"You were tired." Iruka said.

"Oh ya!" Kiba said looking at Naruto with his infamous toothy grin.

Iruka just laughed and dismissed them because he was a little "tired" himself. Kiba picked Naruto up bridal style and took him upstairs to Naruto's room. On their way to Naruto's room they heard moans coming from Kyuubi's room, they just laughed knowing what was happening. Once in Naruto's room Kiba locked Naruto's door and closed his blinds. Once that was done Kiba took of his wife beater and crawled over Naruto making him blush.

"Since your brother is here you have no excuses to not be with me tonight." Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear seductively.

Naruto just nodded his head and let Kiba go to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Enter The Trio...

**A/N: I'm back everybody! Sorry for the wait I literally just finished this chapter and its kinda lame but hey at least there is one!**

**Reviews!**

**Natsuru23: I'm glad you liked my line I'll try and come up with more because you always laugh at my lame jokes lolz :P**

**XXxxlovehurtsxxXX: glad u like my story I hope you stock around till the end.**

**xXxsweetcrimsonbloodxXx: I also have a feeling that there is a lemon let's see if you're right. O.O**

**xXKibaXNarutoxX: hope you enjoy this chappie even though its kinda short.**

…

Naruto woke to a small ray of sun piercing its way through the blinds. He looked over to see Kiba spooning Naruto both boys butt naked. Naruto smiled before kissing Kiba on the lips passionately to wake him up. Kiba woke up momentarily and started kissing back.

"Morning Naru-baby." Kiba said sitting up and stretching his arms out.

"Naru-baby? When did you come up with that?" Naruto asked giggling.

"Before we passed out." Kiba said getting out of bed.

Naruto just smiled and gave Kiba a peck on the cheek then got out of bed and put some clothes on. After Naruto and Kiba were both dressed and cleaned up they headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. On their way downstairs they saw the door to Kyuubi's room open and when they looked inside, on the bed was a butt-naked Kisame laying his head on an equally naked Kyuubi's chest. Naruto had to find a way to not laugh and make a puking noise.

"Hey you know we should totally wake them up with some 'fun'." Kiba said putting emphasis on fun.

Naruto just looked puzzled with his head tilted to his left then gasped as he got the hint.

"GROSS. I am not gonna have sex with you on top of my brother!" Naruto said with a shocked face.

Kiba himself had a shocked face and explained his plan to Naruto.

"I meant a blow horn you idiot." Kiba growled out.

"I am an idiot dog breathe!" Naruto shouted.

"You sure act like one." Kiba whispered.

"What was that?" Naruto growled.

"Nothing nothing, but what do you say?"

Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed and had a plan thinking face on. While exploring his mind he finally took notice of Kiba still being shirtless and his perfectly toned biceps.

Naruto mentally licked his lips and recalled last night's events.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHH. HARDER!" Naruto screamed bouncing up on Kiba's rock hard cock.

"Nugh, you might wanna keep it down...don't want the neighbors to hear us do you?" Kiba managed to get out from grunts and growls.

"I know but your dick...its sooooooo intoxicating!" Naruto moaned.

"I thought you'd say something like that." Kiba smirked.

Naruto kept bounding himself up and down on the rather ridiculously large shaft enjoying every second of it he could before they finished the job.

"...Naruto..." Kiba moaned out.

"Yeah say it again Kiba." Naruto was now pumping his own forgotten cock trying to heighten his experience even more.

"Naruto..." Kiba moaned his name again trusting himself deeply in Naruto.

"KIBA!" Naruto moaned spilling his hot white seed all over Kiba's chest, managing to get some on Kiba's cheek too.

"Naruto...I'm gonna CUM!" Kiba moaned before doing his part in the sex by releasing 6 long streams of sperm in Naruto's warm ass.

Naruto got of Kiba and licked the excess cum off of Kiba's chest tickling him in the process.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kiba asked.

"Not really." Naruto said cuddling in Kiba's warm arms.

"Well I love you so much that I can't ever imagine losing you." Kiba explained kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Awe I love you to Kiba-kun." Naruto said with a bright blush on his face.

"Forever and always?" Kiba asked.

"Forever and always." Naruto confirmed.

...

"Hey, HEY NARUTO!" Kiba said shaking Naruto from his daze.

Naruto finally focused on what was going on and saw that Kyuubi and Kisame were already gone meaning they probably woke up.

"What happened?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Your brother woke up and went downstairs."

"Oh sorry." Naruto apologized knowing Kiba wanted to pull that prank on them.

"It's no biggie we can get em next time." Kiba said with his infamous toothy grin.

Kiba suddenly found himself pinned against the wall being squeezed to death.

"Can't...breath..."Kiba peeped out.

"Oh sorry." Naruto said blushing.

"What was that for anyways?" Kiba asked fixing himself.

"Just to let you know that I love you." Naruto said twiddling his thumbs.

Kiba smirked and kissed Naruto on the lips while putting a hand on Naruto's lower back.

"I think that would have been better don't you agree?" Kiba asked licking Naruto's ear.

"I would." Naruto giggled.

...

The family all sat at the table eating flapjacks and sausages. Kyuubi and Kisame had to go out and attend to some business, and Iruka and Kakashi. Went to get groceries so by family I mean Naruto and Kiba.

"These pancakes your dad made are awesome, where did he get the recipe?" Kiba asked getting his 4 stack.

"That's a family secret." Naruto teased.

Kiba just shrugged and basically swallowed all of his pancakes. Asking for more even though he ate the last of them. Naruto just laughed and washed all the dishes. Kiba being the kinky person he is snuck up behind Naruto and hugged him.

"Kiba not in the kitchen." Naruto said not paying attention to Kiba's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Kiba pouted giving up.

"We should go by the mall today." Naruto suggested drying his hands off.

"Why?" Kiba asked leaning against the counter top.

"Dunno. Just feel like I should be there for some reason."

Kiba shrugged and walked to Naruto's room.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To get dressed for the mall, I am still half naked or did you get used to my sexy body that quickly?" Kiba teased.

Naruto made a fake laugh and followed Kiba to his room.

...

"I still don't see what we are supposed to be looking for kyu-kun." Kisame said looking around frantically.

"Since when is my name kyu-kun?" Kyuubi asked looking at Kisame crazy.

"I dunno I just made it up." Kisame said with his rather strange shark like teeth showing. Kyuubi wondered how he ever got a blowjob from him and never got shredded.

"There he is." Kyuubi said looking at a tall pale teen about 16 and had blood red hair.

"Ok let's go."

Kyuubi and Kisame both snaked their way over to the red head until...

"Are you the 1-tailed Shukaku?" Kyuubi asked looking into his pale green eyes.

"...I am. What business do you have with me?" the pale boy asked.

"We just need to bring you in for questions." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Garra!"

The pale boy turned to see a blonde and a brunette walking toward him.

"Who are these losers?" the blonde asked seizing Kyuubi and Kisame up.

"There just here to ask me something." Garra said plainly.

"Whatever but I hope you don't mind if we tag along too?" the brunette asked.

"Not at all." Kyuubi said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: idk?

**A/N: hey I'm back everyone sorry for the wait was having a serious writers block and homework…along with a break up T-T**

**BUT that's not important now this chapter has to be the shortest I've ever done and I'm sorry for that but I'll try to get back on schedule**

**xXKibaXNarutoxX: sorry for the wait hope this makes up for it?**

**DenaliXL06: glad u liked the last one hope u like this one too.**

**Natsuru23: idk were I goin but enjoy**

The red head named Garra walked behind the two identically dressed people watching their every move to make sure they didn't try anything, but then again he always had Temari and Kankuro to back him up. The three siblings followed the two until they came across a private room of some sort.

"This is where the interrogation will take place..." Kyuubi said with a sinister smirk.

"Interrogation?" Garra asked.

"Yes. We are part of a group called the Akatsuki and you have something we want, one-tail." Kisame said grinning with his killer intent eyes.

...

"Say didn't your brother say he was gonna be here?" Kiba asked with his hands in his pockets.

"I think so but I really don't care cause I wanna focus on us not him at the moment." Naruto said with a deep blush.

"You're always so cute when you blush." Kiba said wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist protectively.

This intern caused Naruto to blush even redder. After walking around for a while buying random stuff they settled down at the food court to find Kyuubi and Kisame walking in their direction with a basketball sized caramel colored raccoon stuffed animal.

"Uhhh Kyuubi, what's that you got there?" Naruto asked with a weried out face.

"Oh you mean this little guy? He's..."

"SHUKAKU!" came a loud voice from the other side of the food court. Naruto, Kiba, Kyuubi, and Kisame all turned to see a weeping red headed teen on his knees crying with his black eye liner smearing.

"Give me back my Shukaku!" the boy demanded crawling on his knees up to Kyuubi pleading grabbing his jacket.

"I'm sorry but its Akatsuki property now." Kyuubi said turning away and walking off with Kisame in toe.

"Garra get off the floor. It was just a stuffed animal anyways." Temari said kicking Garra in his side.

"It wasn't just a stuffed animal. It was my everything...and now I feel dead inside." Garra said with his thumb in his mouth rocking back and forth.

"You're hopeless." Temari said walking away.

"Wait up Temari!" Kankuro said running to catch up with her.

"Well I guess we'll see you at school Garra, see ya round." Naruto said with a wave and left Garra in a puddle of his tears


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

I'm Soooooooooo Soooooooooo Soooooooooo sorry guys I haven't updated my stories in a while Ik I is a bad person TT-TT.

I've been having some really bad family issues for the past couple of months so that's why I'll try to update my story on my break which starts next week so expect it then. Also for not updating in a while you guys are in for a treat when I update ;).

Hugs and kisses to the Kiba Naru fans who are still reading my stories

Love, Cha Kiba x Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHA! IM A TERRIBLE PERSON! :'(**

Hey guys I'm sorry but I ant continue "That's High School For Ya" I just feel I lost the whole storyline for it, I'm sorry.

BUT! Never fear. I do plan on re-writing it with a brand new spankin' storyline and twist.

The new chapter should be up on Friday or Saturday so look for it there

Until then, I am truly sorry for discontinuing the story but hey at least there will be a new one right?

-Sincerely CHA KibaXNaruto Baby


End file.
